The Boy Who Wouldn't Love Her
by Loyal Subject
Summary: She could never hope to be loved by him for he was a boy who did not want to pass into adulthood and she was merely a fairy who admired him from afar. And yet, they were always together: each and every day. One-shot. Tinker Bell x Peter Pan


_Okay so this is quick one-shot I thought of. So here you go. It took longer than expected but that's because I was addicted to Final Fantasy Crisis Core. I am also thinking about doing a Curiouser and Curiouser sequel so if any of you are reading this, please let me know if you think this is a good idea. I was going to send out massive pms to people asking this but I gave up after I asked like two people XD. So yeah, let me know. Just know it won't be a typical sequel....For this story, I based this on the novel but the descriptions are from the Disney movie because well...okay seriously I tried to find decent descriptions of everything but there aren't many because this was originally a play. So JM Barrie sort of has open interpretations on what his characters look like. And the Disney version just has so many iconic images like their version of Tinker Bell it was hard to find something different. Anyway, enjoy this quick thing. Reviews are appreciated and enjoy =D. _

**

* * *

The Boy Who Wouldn't Love Her**

Tinker Bell lazily opened her eyes. Her hand was drooping over the edge of her clam, gently rubbing against the dry leaves that made up her carpet of the small home she was given in the wall (if it could be called a wall) of the tree where Peter lived; where the Lost Boys used to encompass the area, running about, yelling, howling, and essentially expressing their inner wild things. Though that was a long, long time ago at least in terms of a fairy's life. The Lost Boys were far away in a place called England where Peter Pan used to visit Wendy Darling and listen to her and her mother's stories of Neverland.

Tinker Bell now forced herself up out of bed. It was much too early to be thinking about Wendy Darling. Her face was already turning a shade of pink before the thought of _her _quickly subsided as Tinker Bell was now in the process of struggling up. She managed to glance at her reflection in the top portion of the clam. Her facial features looked as beautiful as ever: her blue eyes glistened, her short fair hair resting to her sides. Even her skin was still able to retain its silky feeling and her body structure was that of a young woman. Yet, despite such appearances, Tinker Bell could feel her body dismantling itself and her once radiant glow was but a glimmer of light.

After a sigh that most people (or, in this case, fairies) give when they realize they are growing old, Tinker Bell took the small strand of thread she used everyday to tie up her hair into a bun. She then stretched her tiny muscles in hopes of reinvigorating some energy in her body to get the day started. Fortunately, she did manage to feel a bit better after this: though just a bit.

Realizing it was much too early for Peter to be awake, Tinker Bell gazed around her room in hopes of finding some sort of fairy-sized kettle or pot that required mending. She did manage to find a kettle she had been working on for some time and decided it was best to finish the small project before she finished anything else. Tinker Bell gracefully flew to where her tools were located, her feet lightly touching the leaves on the floor. However, her next action completely contradicted her gentle movement for she was now tossing knick knacks all over her room in an attempt to salvage the tools she needed to fix the broken kettle. Once she discovered the missing tools, Tinker Bell flew back towards the kettle which was resting on her work bench, not even bothering to clean up the mess she made. She would do so later, she reasoned.

Clearly, it was not as early as she had anticipated for Tinker Bell was unable to finish mending the kettle before Peter awoke. As soon as her pointed ears heard the boy who would never grow up flying about the tree, Tinker Bell practically dropped everything on the bench and darted past the green leaves that covered the entrance to her room in order to provide privacy. Tinker Bell flew from toe to head all around Peter in a fit of delight, leaving pixie dust all around him. No matter how old she was, Peter always made her happy.

Peter laughed heartily as the magical dust covered his green outfit (consisting of green tights, a lighter green tunic with a matching hat, and a red feather hidden within the cap). His brown shoes lightly brushed against the floor as he became suspended in mid air.

"Hello Peter!" Tinker Bell remarked, her voice that of the chime of beautiful bells that not many were able to understand. But Peter understood her. Always.

"Morning Tink!" Peter replied happily. Tinker Bell tugged at the feather in his cap. The cap jerked slightly but enough to attract attention from Peter. "Hey!" Peter exclaimed happily as he moved his cap back over to its proper place. There was always a ray of energy present within Tinker Bell when she was around Peter.

Tinker Bell landed on Peter's shoulder, resting against his neck. Peter made no notion to protest: in her old age, Tinker Bell did this quite often and since Peter was a rather forgetful fellow, he thought as though she had always done this since they first met. A small chime of a bell escaped Tinker Bell's lips as she let out a sigh. All her flying around excitedly had made her tired.

"Say Tink, do you think it's about time to go see Wendy?" Peter Pan inquired rather suddenly. Tinker Bell did not move from her spot, acting as though his comment had no effect on her but deep down, her blood was beginning to boil.

"No," Tinker Bell answered, a hint of bitterness in her chime. Oh, how she hated that vile woman who so dared to have feelings for Peter. Tiger Lily's small affections never bothered her as much as Wendy Moira Angela Darling's. At least Tiger Lily never attempted to kiss Peter! Just the thought of it transformed Tinker Bell into the homicidal maniac that she was as she began to imagine ways to chop the little girl into bits. If Wendy was directly in front of her, Tinker Bell would have not hesitated to slit the pretty girl's throat, watching the blood glisten with pure and utter delight.

"You okay Tink?" Peter inquired for Tinker Bell's complexion was now that of a crimson color. This comment forced the pixie out of her fantasies of how to end Wendy's life permanently since her last attempt resulted in failure and banishment. Tinker Bell merely nodded at Peter's questioning.

Tinker Bell's anger then shifted to an overwhelming sadness for the only reason why she was so jealous of Wendy Moira Angela Darling was because the little girl possessed something Tinker Bell never could: human height. She wanted nothing more than to be as tall as a human so that she may confess her love to Peter and would be able to kiss him as proof. Oh, she had tried countless of times to tell Peter the truth about her underlying love for him. Yet, each time, there was fear present in the back of her mind which ultimately caused her to back away. After all, had she not already proved her love and devotion to him when she put his life above her own as she sipped Peter's medicine that Captain Hook had poisoned?

But alas, Tinker Bell often forgot that Peter was merely a boy: a boy who never wished to grow up and thus never could experience such feelings as love towards a woman. Even if Peter wished to grow up, that would mean he would have to leave Neverland and would most likely fall for Wendy, leaving Tinker Bell all alone. Because of this, she could never hope to have Peter's love but merely love him from afar and soak in every moment she spent with him.

For some reason, Tinker Bell simply knew her time was coming. She did not know how she knew this, only that she knew soon her light would go out permanently and this time no clapping in the world could bring her back. As the day progressed, Tinker Bell was almost certain the time was drawing near. Perhaps she would die today. Though, she did not like to ponder such things. No, not today perhaps she had a few more days left to live.

Peter suddenly crowed-a wonderful, mighty crow- causing Tinker Bell to sway away from her morbid thoughts. How she loved his crow: it sent her voice of bells to chime with delight. They were currently soaring through the sky together, just over Mermaid Lagoon. The mermaids: she was slightly jealous of them too. But she knew she was far more superior to any of them in Peter's eyes. This filled her with pride and a satisfaction that allowed her to triumphantly look down upon the mermaids who were currently lying lazily about on rocks. However, the mermaids now gazed up at the sky upon hearing Peter's crow. All the mermaids waved to Peter, some calling him as if to coax him to land so that he may tell them of his latest adventures. But, to Tinker Bell's delight, Peter merely smiled down upon them before continuing to fly onward.

"Come on Tink, let's go home," Peter remarked as Tinker Bell could see he had changed directions. Home already? How unusual of him to end the day so early. After all, it was perhaps late afternoon still with plenty of time to have all sorts of adventures.

"But Peter the sun has not even set," Tinker Bell protested.

"Oh, I didn't mean _that _home Tink," Peter replied, grinning mischievously. "I meant the Jolly Roger. Let's be pirates for a little while!" After this statement, Peter began to fly at top speed towards the Jolly Roger, the late Captain Hook's ship that Peter had acquired after ending the notorious captain's life. Every so often Peter would play with the ship as though it were a toy and allow it to sail in Neverland waters. However, he never did get very far: it was difficult to steer a ship with only two people (one being a fairy) composing the crew. Therefore, Tinker Bell was not surprised when Peter decided to call it quits after just a short time being on the ship. They had not even managed to get themselves out of the lagoon: it always took so long to do so and Peter did get bored very easily. Of course, Tinker Bell never minded this and merely took part with his games in any way possible.

Even though the ship was completely useless, Peter decided it would be best to pretend the ship was moving and partake in the game of pirates anyway. Peter was the captain of the ship while Tinker Bell served as first mate. They managed to shoot a few cannons out into the water with a thundering roar. He also nearly hit where the Indians often camped. Luckily, Peter just missed otherwise there could have been potential problems afterwards. Tinker Bell also served as Peter's adversary during their game as the two would duel one another. Though this made Tinker Bell very tired at exceptionally fast rates, she participated anyway for the sake of entertaining Peter. And Peter loved a good sword fight every now and then. Such was in his nature but it was difficult to accomplish such since his greatest opponent was long gone.

They played until smoke from the Indian's camp began to rise into the starry night sky. Peter gazed at the roaring fire and large teepees as if he so desperately wished to join the fun of the Indians. However, this passion soon died as he looked back at Tinker Bell.

"Okay, _now_ we can go home," Peter said, smiling before he was lightly flying in the air. Tinker Bell followed him, providing a light to guide the way home. The members of the Indian tribe looked up as they saw Peter and Tinker Bell fly past. Some waved while others provided an honorary cry towards them. Peter looked down, as though longing to join their small adventures but he continued to fly on.

Tinker Bell stretched her body as she had done in the morning for she was now very tired. She then lightly flew towards her clam and immediately collapsed onto the soft cushion.

"Hey Tink," Peter called as he pushed the aside the leaf curtain so he could see her. Tinker Bell did not get up from her position: she merely opened her eyes. It was clear her energy was being drained but of course Peter took no notice in this. He merely smiled at her. "Let's go to the Indian camp tonight." There was a gleam in his eye that suggested he was still in the mood for adventures beyond any child's wildest imagination. Tinker Bell knew this look all too well and knew he would not take no for an answer. However, Tinker Bell was oh so tired.

"You go Peter," Tinker Bell replied. "I'll stay here."

"Stay?" Peter inquired, confused by this answer. She never offered to stay. Tinker Bell always came with him wherever he went.

"Yes. I'm tired."

"Well, okay..." Peter replied, slightly worried though he possessed little capacity to be worried enough to inquire the matter for he did not wish to understand nor face the concepts of death. And this was what was currently happening to his dear friend Tinker Bell but of course he had no knowledge of this now for there was still a few hours before her light would gradually start to go out.

"Peter...." Tinker Bell began for she too knew the end was near. It was now or never. She loved Peter, loved him so much and now, before she died, she wished for him to know the truth: that she would do anything for him and wanted his love in return at any cost. "I love you."

But Peter did not hear this or he did hear it and chose to ignore it. He was currently away from the leafed curtains so Tinker Bell appeared to be in complete solitude.

"Goodnight Tink," Peter called as he was off to play with the Indians, leaving Tinker Bell all alone.

Tinker Bell sighed as Peter left. She was upset but she could not expect anything more from the boy who wouldn't grow up, who would never be able to love her. Yet, even though a part of her had expected this answer, she could not help but to shed a few tears. Oh, why could he not love her? Even a child ought to possess such love for a fairy. But Tinker Bell wiped her eyes, not wanting to think about the heart which Peter had just broken. After all, she wished to die with happy memories. She recollected all such memories of Peter: oh how she loved her Peter. Tinker Bell wondered if she would ever see him again since he had no notion of growing up and thus could never die. But even Peter may one day long for death. After all, to die would be an awful great adventure. With that, Tinker Bell closed her eyes once more, attempting to fall into a deep sleep from which she would never wake up with that bit of useless hope still on her mind.

"Don't ever forget me Peter Pan," were her last thoughts before she fell fast asleep as her glow ceased to exist.

"_When she expressed a doubtful hope that Tinker Bell would be glad to see her he said, "Who is Tinker Bell?"_

_

* * *

The last quote comes from the book Peter Pan. Sad isn't it?  
_


End file.
